Red's Birthday 'Present'
by ArtemisisSymmetrical
Summary: Green wasn't expecting to find Red on his doorstep when he was so rudely awaken one morning. The morning which turns out to be Red's birthday. What is the completely unprepared Green supposed to do for a present? Originalshipping RedxGreen LEMON hint of Preciousmetalshipping Rated M for a reason


"Red?" Green blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It wasn't like he was unhappy to see his best friend, it was just that Green didn't generally appreciate being woken up at 4am just to answer the front door. Especially when it was someone who, in short, could never be bothered to visit him. In fact, this was the first visit Green had had from Red in what, seven months?

Red, being Red, just shrugged. Green frowned, yawning. "Well… you better come in."

Red nodded as Green stood aside, making space for Red to pass. As soon as Red was inside the entrance hall, Green shut the door as soon as possible to prevent any of that lovely warm heating from rushing out into the cold night air. Meanwhile, Red was silently examining the room he had just entered. Pale blue walls with a small table and several paintings hung up in the locations where they could catch the light best. Red smiled slightly at one of the pictures- one of Green's large sketches of two young boys, each clutching a Poké Ball to their chest.

"Us?" he asked, pointing to the canvas. "Hmm?" replied Green, still distracted by the fact that it was FUCKING FOUR IN THE MORNING and that he had just lost several hours of valuable snoozing time.

"Oh that?" Green chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty good huh?"

Red nodded, and without a word, headed down a small flight of stairs into the kitchen. Plonking himself at the dining table, he looked up to Green expectantly.

"What, you want food?"

Another nod.

"You're seriously telling me you didn't eat before climbing down that damn mountain?"

Red just shrugged.

"Smart." Green sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

Red raised one eyebrow. Stupid question.

"Obviously, you don't really care, as being the Munchlax you are, you'll eat just about anything. Silly me." Green scoffed, opening cupboards and closing each one without pulling anything out. Truth was, Green had barely any food in his house, and the bits and pieces that could be found had probably been there for several years and were therefore nuclear reactive.

Well, what did Red expect? There were many perks to being a Gym Leader and Green took advantage of every single one, including the free lunches. Green didn't each much anyway. Eating was for wimps.

Or so he told himself anyway as he opened the fridge, staring dejectedly at a mouldy piece of cheese that sat lonely on the shelves before slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, but Café Green is officially closed." Green explained, sitting down next to Red. "I wasn't expecting visitors, least of all a hermit from a mountain cave."

Red ignored the jibe and considered staring at the worn table like it was something fascinating.

Green sighed. "Why are you here Red?"

Red looked up, startling red eyes meeting emerald ones before wrenching themselves away. "It's my birthday."

Green winced. Ah. Crap. Needless to say, he had completely forgotten about the ruby eyed teenager's birthday, what with Red living up on a mountain and all.

"What, you didn't want to be alone on your birthday? Is that it?" Green taunted, determined to hide that he actually had nothing to show for this new piece of information.

Red nodded. "Yes."

"You're not supposed to admit it!" Green groaned, which nearly turned into a yelp as he felt Red rest a hand on his thigh under the table. Which felt kinda… nice. Ignoring his increased heartbeat and the blush he suspected was crawling along his face Green cleared his throat, looking away sharply.

"Wha- why did you put your hand there?"

"Felt like it."

Green rolled his eyes. Typical.

"Want me to move it?" Red asked, voice lowered.

"Uh, yeah, if you wouldn't mind…" Green replied, his heart still racing.

Green sighed quietly in relief as Red lifted his hand off his leg… and onto his crotch. This time Green did yelp, not expecting the sudden pressure placed there. Having been asleep until the doorbell was rung furiously, all Green was wearing was a pair of loose boxers and an old Mudkip t-shirt, and he could feel the coldness of Red's hand through the thin material.

Opening his mouth to protest Green gasped in shock as Red began to grope him, those nimble, oh so clever fingers rubbing against him lightly, teasing.

"Red…" he managed to choke out, trying very hard to ignore the blatant molesting of his manhood. Red simply smirked at him, hands still busy working their magic as Green unwittingly thrust himself up into Red's palm, blushing furiously.

Their eyes met again and this time, neither broke the gaze. Green was lost in between the pleasuring hand and Red's sultry look, licking his lips and deciding to fuck his problems to hell, yanked the ebony haired male by his collar into a deep kiss.

Red was the first to pull away, Green whimpering in disappointment as he removed his hand from its position in Green's lap. He leant over and after licking the outer shell of Green's ear (who squirmed in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure) he whispered, "A bed would be better, don't you think?"

Green nodded, and taking a deep breath stood up, head swimming from all that was happening. He never realised Red could be so demanding. Grabbing Red's hand he practically dragged Red upstairs and into his room.

Red chuckled. "Someone's eager."

"Shut up!" Green threw a pillow at Red, who swiftly caught it and threw it back. Green ducked, emerging with a smug grin on his face which was quickly wiped off as Red practically jumped on top of him, sealing their lips together.

Green could feel the other man, hot and heavy against his thigh, his own cock twitching at the realisation. Red continued to explore his mouth, one hand snaking around Green's waist to pull him closer, the other reaching down to again grope Green through his boxers.

Green moaned; eyes wide as Red pulled away from the ferocious tongue war. Realising that Red had somehow managed to pin him to the bed he growled, struggling and trying to throw Red off. Needless to say, this failed spectacularly.

"Red…" Green was tempted to shout, but the last thing he wanted was his Pokémon to wake up and see him in such a compromising position. "Get the hell off me!"

"No." A simple one worded answer accompanied by an evil smirk.

Green sighed- there was no way he would be able to force the scarlet eyed teen off. All the training in the harsh environment Red called home had to count for something besides the obvious strength of his Pokémon.

Green lay still with his heart pounding in his ears as he took numerous deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He loved Red, of course he did, he had ever since the beginning of their Pokémon journeys and the hole left by the absence of his rival had ceased to fill. Sometimes Green wished he had confessed there and then, just to get it over with. But he had been young and stupid and had let all those feelings for Red waste away, instead of accepting them and telling the ebony haired male.

Red cocked his head to the side, watching Green carefully. He had calmed down significantly, the heated flush no longer spread across his cheeks and Red almost smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. Red couldn't remember the last time he smiled properly. Probably before the journeys began and Green had declared them official rivals. Red still didn't understand this- they had been such great friends, why ruin it? Red only continued with Pokémon training in order to gain some respect from his friend, the boy who made his heart ache in so many ways and yet again he hadn't known why.  
So Red became the Pokémon Champion. And finally, he had received the attention from Green he craved. Unfortunately with this was brought the attention of the newspapers, and fans, and all other horrible things Red wanted to avoid. So he retired from the League, leaving Lance as the Champion and left for Mt. Silver, still trying to forget his feelings for a certain brunette trainer who happened to be pinned underneath him right now.

Green smiled lazily, waiting for Red to react. He had that look on his face, his eyes a determined slit and his mouth set in a neat straight line. Red used this face during his battles which along with his overpowered Pokémon scared the shit out of any trainer who dared to challenge him. Green just thought it looked downright sexy.

"Red?" he questioned, the teen having remained motionless for some time.

Red's eyes flickered to meet his and he nodded.

"Hurry up. I'm not a doll or a plushie. You're frickin heavy and if you want to do something, do it already!"

Red smirked and Green deadpanned as he realised he had just given Red permission to do whatever he pleased. Before he could protest however, Red leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his lips before trailing them down Green's jawline. Green shuddered as Red adjusted himself so he was pinning him with only one hand, the other working methodically to lift the Mudkip t-shirt over his head. Green huffed. "I can do that myself!"

Red, considered this. Green stripping for him. Pretty certain he was drooling at the mouth at the image he just conjured in his mind- Green dancing half-naked around a pole (where'd the pole come from?)- and decided that yes, that would definitely be to his liking and he would like it to happen as soon as possible.

Leaning back so he was only sitting slightly on the teen's legs, Red released Green and growled deeply as he watched the brunette capture his eyes in a piercing gaze, running one hand slowly down his chest before slowly pulling the top up, each delicious inch of tanned skin being revealed to Red as he reached out, eager to touch. Green batted his hand away. "Nuh-uh Red. I told you, I'll do it myself."

He sent a promising smirk the ebony haired male and Red growled again, torn between wanting for Green to hurry up yet never wanting this particular moment to end. Red swore he would get hard every time he saw a Mudkip now; he would never be able to look at one again without a naked Green crowding his thoughts.

Green tossed the crumpled shirt over his shoulder. Both were now panting slightly as Green reached forward, yanking Red's jacket off so quickly he almost ripped it in half. Green groaned at what he saw underneath- who the hell wears a fucking tank top on the peak of a mountain?

"How did you not die of cold?" He asked, one hand running down Red's chest whilst the other propped him up. Green liked what he felt- well toned abs accompanied by a firm stomach.

"Charizard." Was the one worded reply. Green didn't even acknowledge the response; mind focused on one thing only- that these clothes were definitely in the way. Less clothes, that was how to do things.

Green lifted Red's tank top over his head before the ebony haired teen reached up to pull it off completely, giving Green the chance to take in the Champion's body properly.

His hands had not been deceiving him- Red was gorgeous. Before Green could even react however Red had pinned him again and was sucking on his collarbone viciously. Green moaned, the cold wetness of Red's mouth being replaced on and off by a sharp nip of his teeth. Green wrapped an arm around the scarlet eyed male's waist before gasping in shock as Red slowly licked down his chest, glancing up at him softly before nuzzling his crotch.

Green couldn't take it.

Growling he pushed Red away from him with surprising force, causing the teen to fall onto his back.

Red glared as Green crawled on top of him, however chose not to protest as Green's hand gave some much needed attention to his clothed member, palming him through his jeans which were swiftly removed.

Green leaned up to press a fleeting kiss to Red's neck.

"Let me take care of you." He whispered into his ear. Red nodded, Green barely noticing as his fingertips danced down Red's pale torso before yanking his boxers down, revealing Red in all his glory. The ebony haired male was longer then Green expected neither was he exactly slim. Swallowing, Green pressed his lips to the swollen tip, feeling Red shiver underneath him. Taking this as a sign to continue he licked it slowly, wrapping his tongue around the shaft before introducing his lips to the head.

Red tried to focus on breathing, gripping the sheets, ANYTHING that would prevent him from releasing to soon from the fucking smouldering image of Green sucking on his dick.

Green continued to work magic with his mouth, eyes half shut as he concentrated on the task he had set himself. He could hear Red gasping above him, pleased that something as simple as a blowjob (after all, Green KNEW he had a talented mouth) was all it took to unhinge the normally unemotional teenager whimpering above him. Red's precum was already lining his mouth as he took more of the other male in before drawing back gasping- perhaps that was a tad over ambitious since this was the fucking biggest cock he'd ever come across in his life (aside from his own, of course- Green's pride would never let him think anything different).

Before he could rethink properly however Red came drastically, Green who had not expected the sudden release drew back only to receive a facefull of the creamy white substance. Red let his head loll back, not completely out of breath yet still feeling like he had just run a marathon. He glanced down lazily through lidded eyes before choking back a snort at the indignant face Green was wearing.

Red knew that the brunette's ego was now more damaged then ever but instead of wanting to comfort him, Red decided he wanted to see Green demoralised even more.

"What. The. Hell?" asked Green slowly, still not having come to terms with the fact that Red had just ejected all over his face. Resisting the urge to lick his lips he glared up at Red who just smirked back.

"That was fucking hot." Red commented, that teasing grin still resting on his lips. Green felt himself get (if possible) even more excited. Not completely sure how he had forgotten his own needs whilst attending to Red's, Green quickly rid himself of his boxers which promptly joined the large pile of clothes littered all over the floor.

Red, still weak from his high, barely had time to glance up before his mouth was assaulted by the emerald eyed teen. Tasting himself on the brunettes tongue he shuddered; finding it both disgusting yet delicious at the same time. He managed to regain his senses by the time Green pulled away and Green was bewildered to find Red sticking his fingers in his face.

"Suck." He said bluntly. Green shook his head. "Fuck off."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Green frowned. "Who said you get to top- mmmrf!"

Red shoved his fingers into his mouth. Glaring, Green decided to be a good little boy just this once and give Red what he wanted. It was his birthday, after all.

Red found himself getting hard again as Green, still covered in his juices, suckled obediently on his fingers. Red could see that the brunette was still painfully erect, his large cock straining for some form of release which Red planned to give him very soon.

Deciding that his fingers were lubricated enough Red whipped them out of Green's mouth whose small whimper of protest turned into a loud moan as Red stuck one finger inside him.

Without warning.

"Red you- urgh, you bastard!" Green yelped, trying hard to adjust to the feeling of something resting inside of him. It wasn't painful but Green found it weird and peculiar, yet the single finger made him feel almost still empty.

"Hurry the hell up..." he growled. Red raised both eyebrows in surprise but obeyed, gently worming another finger in whilst making comforting noises every time Green squirmed.

Red felt like he could just finger-fuck Green and it would be enough- the amazing feeling of Green's inner walls clenching around his fingertips. He added a third finger; pushing them in and out watching carefully as Green writhed.

Green moaned- he wanted more, the fingers weren't nearly enough to satisfy the new found hunger he had claimed. Thankfully Red was on the same wavelength by this point and swiftly ripped the digits out the brunette causing him to whimper in disappointment until they were replaced with something much bigger.

He would've screamed if it wasn't for the last shred of dignity that he was trying to keep hold of. Red was as gentle as he could be, slowly sliding in whilst holding onto Green's slender hips. It took all of his self-control to just not shove his dick in.

Green weakly met his partners gaze. Red had stopped moving at this point, fully sheathed and was simply waiting for Green's approval. Green sighed, he had never felt so full in his life and whilst it hurt like hell the pain was soon fading away into a new form of pleasure he had never experienced before.

"Alright Red," he moaned. "Fuck me."

Red loved the directness in Green's voice, this was not merely a statement it was an order and one he hastened to obey.

Green gasped as Red thrust into him, sending his world spinning as he groaned loudly. "Mmmf- Red- oh fuck, Red- HARDER!" he cried out as Red began a regular pace, each push sending both of them closer to spiralling over the edge.

Red let out a moan, watching as Green pushed his hips down in time to greet him, legs spread as wide as they could possibly go. Somewhere in the back of Green's mind he was being reminded that his ego was now completely shattered, but he pushed it away focusing on the pulsing rod that with each passing thrust was closer and closer to hitting his prostrate.

"RED!" he screamed as finally, fucking FINALLY Red hit that spot that made stars dance in front of his eyes. Red slowed down to a complete standstill, eyes glittering maliciously. "You bastard!" Green swore, glaring up at the ebony haired male as sweat dripped down his face and chest.

Red leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Beg." He whispered against Green's lips, who flinched. "Never."

Red shook his head, grinning before rocking his hips slightly. The friction was maddening and whilst he wanted nothing more than to pound Green into the next month Red wanted more humility off the brunette.

Green whimpered; he couldn't fucking stand the feeling of being so full and yet- no movement. Sighing, he looked Red in the eyes and giving up the remainder of his pride gave the other teen what he wanted.

"Red," he moaned, "Fuck me with your massive dick…. Make me cum… Please…" the last word came out as no more than a strangled whisper.

Red smirked, hesitating only to join them by the tongue before thrusting anew. Neither teen could last much longer and as Red grabbed his swollen cock Green let out a strangled cry. Red nailed his prostrate one more time and Green came, spurting everywhere in a thick white gush. The sight was more than enough for Red and he finished seconds later, filling up the brunette who lay panting in a pile of his own cum.

Neither of them said anything until Red pulled out with a low groan. Green hissed, pissed off by the fact that all his dignity had just been completely destroyed. He glared at Red, daring him to make any sort of comment.

So Green was thoroughly surprised when the ruby eyed teen pulled him into a soft hug. "Thank you Green."

Green stiffened, that was the first time Red had ever thanked him for anything. Sniffling back the tears that threatened to fall (since when had he become such a pansy anyway?) Green returned the cuddle, arms linking around Red's back.

"Happy birthday…" he murmured, eyes growing heavy with exhaustion from their lovemaking.

Red smiled, for the first time in his life he felt completely happy. He nuzzled Green's hair as the brunette fell asleep. Needless to say, that was the best birthday present he had ever received.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Silver fumed, mercury eyes blazing in fury as they searched the empty cave at the peak of Mt. Silver.

"You finally make up your bipolar mind to come face Red and he doesn't even have the decency to be here- HEY!"

Silver pushed Gold's eager lips away. "Not in the mood, Gold…" he scowled at his boyfriend, who was looking stupidly happy despite just climbing a fucking mountain, for God's sake! And to find that the only reason they bothered wasn't even there, well, that just made the journey twice as pointless.

Silver growled as he watched Gold enter the cave. He really didn't understand his boyfriend sometimes. Silver had been expecting to be a shoulder to cry on; instead Gold just looked like Christmas had come early.

"Hey, Silvy~ come in here babe!" Gold called from the other side of the cavern. Silver growled, he hated the nickname Silvy with a passion and if it had been anyone else but Gold they would've had their face smashed in. But because it was Gold…

The redhead entered warily, no idea what to expect.

"Gold?" he called.

Silver swore as Gold tackled him into the nearest wall, pinning him there lazily as the redhead struggled. Oh, shit. Gold was horny.

The amber eyed teen grinned down at him devilishly. "You know Silvs, I've always fancied cave sex…"

Silver shrieked as he was flung down onto the cold floor.

He was so fucked.


End file.
